Soul Mew Mews
by MewMewLight271
Summary: It's been years since the battle against Deep Blue. Everything has been fine, until Ryou's granddaughter finds out they're coming back! And she knows that aren't here to visit. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mew Mews Episode 1 The Birth of the Soul!**

** Theme Song: Shiki Opening 1**

White sighed and ran a hand in her somewhat long white hair. She was standing outside of a small pink café. Her uncle's café to be exact. She had been in there only about two or three times'. She was waiting for Black. 'What is taking him so long!' she thought, crossing her arms in front of her. "Yo, White! Sorry I toke so long, I had to talk to-," A boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin started off, but was angrily cut off by White. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here!? A whole minute!" She yelled at Black. Black sweatdropped. 'What a temper…' He thought.

White sighed, and then angrily said, "Let's just go inside." 'Wait, didn't you say you already went in there?" He asked. But, White just stomped ahead and slammed open the door, making Black flinch. He sighed and followed her in. When he arrived inside, White had discovered the light switch and wasn't there. "White? Where are you?" He asked, and got no reply. He let his eyes wander and found a door leading to the basement.

He silently entered and saw White staring in amazement at something. He got closer and realized what it was. "That's what they used to make the Mew Mews!" Black yelled and ran over to White. "Do you have the animal DNA samples?" White asked Black, her anger gone. Black nodded, digging into his black messenger bag that he brought. He pulled out 6 DNA samples. "Here," He said, handing them to White.

"Why are there six instead of five!?" White asked, anger starting to come back. Black smiled sheepishly. "I messed up with the fifth sample, so I decided to get another one." He said, while White sweatdropped. "That's Black for you," She mumbled. White then put them into these slots that were the same size as the needles. "Start the home computer," She ordered pointing to her left. Black nodded and ran to it. "It's started up," He said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

White gently opened a plastic hatch that hid the button that would change everything. "Are they pinpointed?" She asked. "Yes," He replied. "Let the Soul Mew Mew Project begin!" She yelled, pressing the button. Suddenly, the whole room was filled with a bright light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Mew Mews! Episode 2: Meeting Emily Kitsune and Reinforce Yukimura!**

**EDIT: September 19, 2013- Glob it! I got on late! Well, let's hope I publish this today. **

**EDIT: September 21, 2013- MUST HURRY!**

A girl with charcoal-blackish hair let down that fell to her elbows, dark brown eyes, and pale skin sat at a branch that was connected to big and beautiful Cherry Blossom tree. She had white headphones on and was nodding her head in sync with the music. Her outfit was a white sleeveless shirt, green skirt, and green boots.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. She toke off her headphones and looked around. Her eyes widen and she jumped off the low branch. She only had time to blink before she fainted, falling down to the hard ground.

"Hey, hey! Wake up! You better have not fallen into a coma!" A male voice shook her awake. The girl slowly opened her eyes. "About time! You were knocked out for a while, you baka!"

The person holding her had grey hair that fell to the crook of his neck. His bangs brushed the top of his narrowed blazing red eyes. He had pale skin and wore the Makou Memorial, a top athletic school, uniform; black v-neck collared shirt with black pants and black boots.

The girl jumped out of his hold and looked desperately around for her white headphones. "Are you looking for those?" The boy pointed to the white headphones next to the girl's right foot. She quickly scooped it up and put it around her neck.

He approached the girl, sticking his left hand out for her to shake. "I'm Night Ratio." The girl blinked. "I'm Emily Kitsune…" She whispered, looking at somewhere else.

"What?" He cupped his hand around his ear, straining to hear. "I'm Emily Kitsune…" She whispered louder, but there was no difference to Night. "Huh?"

She looked at him one more time before dashing off. "Wait!" Night yelled. But it was too late, she was gone. Night sighed, scratching his head.

As Emily went off running, a girl with black hair going down to her mid-back with the end of her hair tied in a red bow watched. She has bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes and strands of hair going down to her chest not put back with the rest of her hair.

Her eyes were red, and had long eyelashes, along with creamy skin. She wore a short cut red tank top that shows some of her stomach, black combat boots, black gloves and black shorts. She crossed her arms and stared as Night left the scene.

The place where the cherry blossom was at was located at the girl's nearby park. The girl narrowed her eyes when a boy came to view. He had black hair with bangs that ended to his cheekbones. His eyes were brown and he had pale skin. In his hand was a device that beeped frequently.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "It says one of them is here…" He muttered, looking around. The girl took a step back, stepping on a stick.

**SNAP!**

The boy quickly faced her direction and caught a flash of red. The device beeped louder and louder when he started walking in her direction. She grinned, not feeling any fear at all. She was ready if and/or when he tried something. He peered in and saw her.

**SMACK!**

The girl had punched the boy who was now on the ground, holding his face. He was biting his bottom lip, doing his best not to scream. The girl posed heroically. "That's what you get for approaching me with that weird thing!"

Th boy got up and shook his head. "Okay. We've gotten on the wrong foot. I'm Black, and you must be Reinforce Yukimura, right?" Rein, the girl, blinked. "How do you know my name?"

Black smiled. "It's because you're a Mew."

**AHHHH!**

An ear-piercing scream came from the other side of the park. Black frowned. "That's Emily Kitsune's scream, your team leader. Here." Black handed her a pendant. Rein understood what he was going to say next, so she ran to the source.


End file.
